Bonds Undone
by Sayaka
Summary: A young Unaffiliate in Haven learns what it means to never be lonely after losing the dearest thing to her heart. Please RR. Thanks. On Hiatus.
1. Chapter I

Brown paper littered the grass of the Companion's Field on the Collegium grounds in Haven. A narrow box lay unwrapped and open in Kataya's lap.

"It's beautiful!" the Herald Trainee exclaimed, running her fingers over the polished surface of a wooden flute. Her eyes, sparkling with unconcealed joy, poured over the intricate carvings that twisted over and under.

Next to the young girl sat a Companion, watching his Chosen with intelligent blue eyes. He snorted in response to another youth that lay next to Kataya, a slender girl who was dressed unlike her friend, in the Unaffiliated Blues verses the Herald Trainee Greys. She smiled as brightly as her friend, giving the Companion a wink.

"I told Rynenilkum that you had been looking for a nice flute, so when he saw this in a merchant's cart he bought it and sent it up from Fenbrooke." came the girl's soft voice. "It was delivered just in time."

Kataya gathered her comrade into a gracious hug with the whisper, "What did I ever do to deserve a friend like you, Saphrimienelle?"

The Unaffiliate, who was known as Saphri among her friends, returned the hug with a fierce squeeze of her own and simply replied, "You deserve the best, especially on your birth day."

"Lavien says the same, and also tells me to thank you. He enjoys music, and will so more when I play this for him." said Kataya, resting her head upon the broad back of her Companion. She let the flute fall from her hands into the box.

Saphri ran her fingers through the bright white mane and gave Lavien a hug around the neck. "It was as much a gift for the two of you as it is for me. You do realize that I expect to hear you play sometime? Just because you're almost a Herald in Whites doesn't mean you can shirk your Talent."

Two clear bells rang across the gardens and fields. Gathering up the wrapping paper Kataya had discarded, the two girls stood up. Kataya mounted bareback on Lavien, the box and flute under her arm. She grinned down at Saphri.

"I promise to practice, but the food is my stomach's priority at the moment. I need to groom Lavien and wash up before dinner, or Housekeeper Evi will have my hide. Tomorrow?"

"If I can. It's close to exams, so I will probably need to spend some time in the library. You'll find me there. Or," Saphri said quickly, remembering a previous engagement, "In the washing room with the Healer Trainees. The bandages need to be bleached and I told Valem I would help if I could."

Kataya wrinkled her nose as did Lavien, which was a odd look for a horse, let alone a Companion. Both laughed and left each other's company with a parting wave.

Saphri walked through the gardens back to the three Collegiums. The closest was the Herald's Collegium, for she had just come from the Companion's Field. People clad in Greys and Whites strode through the doors, a few acknowledging Saphri with a smile or a nod. On various nights, although she was a "Blue" in Trainee terms, she ate with the Heralds so that she could spend more time with Kataya. Rarely did someone have a complaint about this, and when someone did, they were quickly silenced with a glance from a Trainee or two.

She came up to the Healer's Collegium at last and walked through the doors into the building. It was smaller that the Herald's Collegium, but larger than Bardic. Though it was peculiar for an Unaffiliated student to live among the Healer Trainees, Saphri did. When she was sent from Fenbrooke to study in Haven, her cousin Rynenilkum had mentioned her knowledge of herbs. Rynen was a Healer Trainee, but was currently on an extended family visit. The Dean of the Healer's had asked if she would like to stay with them, granted that she help with brewing potions and medicines. She had agreed and therefore had her own room at the Collegium, which she made her way to now.

The four bells that marked the start of dinner chorused through the halls as Saphri hurriedly washed her face and hands. To her surprise, rain began to sprinkle against her window, which she checked to make sure was securely shut. It would not do for her to come back to a damp and cold room. She stepped into the hallway and made her way down to the common room to eat with the others. By the time she had taken her seat at a table, thunder rolled overhead and what had been a barely audible patter was now a thrashing storm. 

One of the servers set a small basket upon the table and went onto the next table. The cloth inside contained warm buns, fresh from the oven and buttered. She took one for herself and passed the buns along. A tall figure took the seat next to her, and smiled in a way he obviously thought was jaunting. 

"You just missed the rolls, Valem." Saphri told the youth, who immediately bounced out of his chair to wrestle a bun away from the diners at the other end of the table. He soon returned two buns in hand and a third in his mouth. "Why are you late?"

Valem finished chewing and swallowed, then reseated himself beside her. "I got held up at one of the temples in the city. They were certain they didn't have enough bandages to last until the end of the spring. Silly fools. Those old men know they can send for fresh supplies whenever needed. After that, it was a race against the rain. I almost didn't win. I feel sorry for whoever was caught out in it; there will be sniffles tomorrow."

"Mmm." was the only response from Saphri, who was helping herself to the new dishes the servers had brought. She carefully piled a stack of greens on Valem's plate, who made a sorrowful face at her. "Oh, stop. Greens are healthy for you, and Healers need to be in top condition because you will never know when you're needed."

The green clad youth sighed and obediently ate his food with a small grin. Together, they ate mostly in silence. Near the end of dinner, Valem looked over at the Unaffiliate and asked, "You do remember your promise, don't you?"

"To assist you with laundering the bandages? Of course. Kataya knows not to expect me. In fact, she won't even come looking for me. She loathes the smell of bleach." Saphri giggled.

"Good." the Healer Trainee said in a tone that made Saphri stare. He winked and leaned closer. "The way you two act around each other, I'm beginning to think you're lifebonded to that girl and her Companion. It'll be nice to have you to myself for awhile."

"Really?" inquired the girl, her act every bit as flirtatious as Valem's, "The only thing that'll have myself for awhile is my bed. I'm dead on my feet, and from the looks of you, you might as well get to your bed now or you'll drown in the bathes."

Valem shook his head. "I'm on clean up. You get to bed, lady blue. I except you to be rested and ready to tackle those bandages tomorrow." He stood and began to stack the empty plates upon one another.

She only nodded and waved a small goodnight as she made her way with the small crowd of green out of the eating hall and to the girl's hallway. She'd take a bath in the morning, for now that she realized it, Saphri was more tired that she had thought herself to be. Quietly, she let herself into her room and changed into a long night shirt. The young girl crawled under her covers and before she could reflect on her day, fell asleep.

- ~ -

The morning sunlight poured through the single window of Saphri's room and straight onto her pillow. Groggily, she blinked and yawned, sitting up in bed with her arms stretching. She shuffled around her room, collected what she would need for a warm soak. In place of breakfast, Saphri walked straight to the bathing room and found it blissfully empty. After filling one of the large tubs with steaming water, the Unaffiliate stripped down and eased herself into the water.

Hot water worked away at the tension in her body and she soon found herself relaxing peacefully. Saphri closed her eyes and let her mind go blank. It was nearly a candlemark later when she finished washing and rinsed off. She toweled herself down and slipped into one of the white robes the Healers wore whenever working with potions or cleaning. She dropped the rest of her dirty laundry down a shoot conveniently place in the wash room.

Valem was already preparing tubs of boiling water when Saphri entered the laundering room. No other Trainee's had arrived yet, but more would come. Chores such as these were custom among the Collegium to set all the students on an equal footing. She was surprised when he place a mug of tea in her hand along with a slice of bread.

"What is this for?" she asked.

"Your breakfast. I noticed you skipped and I doubt it would be helpful for you to pass out in this heat, which you will surely do on an empty stomach." he explained, carrying a bundle of dirty bandages and dumping them into one of the various tubs.

She took a sip of the scalding tea and a bite of food before pushing up her sleeves and taking a place beside him. "How did you know?"

He smiled. "Your hair is still damp."

"Oh."

Valem measured a cup of powdered bleach and poured it in among the bandaged. Taking a wooden staff, Saphri began stirring and watched at the bleach ate away at the stains. She glanced up to see her friend staring at her intently, causing her to flush red. Thank the gods for the heat; she could blame her pink cheeks on the steam. Saphri caught his glance with a question in her dark eyes.

"It's just... you look like a Herald in Whites whenever you're wearing those robes." he said, turning a pink shade himself. "It's different, because I usually see you in Blues."

"It's no different for you, always striding around in those pale green uniforms of yours. And Kataya is the only one who it going to get Whites. I have no Gift whatsoever." she told him.

Valem nodded, then hesistated. "Bitter?"

"What? Oh, no! I'm happy for Kataya. We spent so many years together in Fenbrooke, and she was always there for me when I needed her. She deserves everything in the world. I'm glad she has Lavien, because sometimes I wonder if she's lonely, but no one with a Companion could be alone in this world." admitted Saphri. With some difficulty, she fished out the bleached bandages and rinsed them in a tub filled with luke warm water.

"And who do you have?" 

It seemed like a simple question and could have been meant as one. But Saphri paused in her work, even if it was for the slightest moment that no one would have noticed. Except for, perhaps, Kataya and Valem. She wrung out the bandages and laid them out on a high rack to dry.

"Lady blue?" Valem whispered, that question that had always lay between them finally asked.

"Valem, I... Exams are coming up, and Kataya is preparing to get her Whites soon. She needs all the help she can get, and...." Her voice trailed off, and in the akward silence that followed, she wished her friend would say something.

Instead, he turned back to another load of bandages. His voice didn't sound any different, but Saphri knew she needed to leave when he said, "When you go, can you remind Winrif that she has serving duty tonight. You know she always forgets."

With all of her heart Saphri wanted to tell Valem, to explain to him how she felt about Kataya and about him, the two closest people to her and yet...

"I'll tell her for you." she said quietly, letting herself out the door and into the corridor.

She didn't noticed the single, salty tear running down her cheek.


	2. Chapter II

Bronze letters spelling out the title "Firestorm" were slowly peeling away from the leather bound book to which they were pasted. Saphri was tucked away into a small corner of the palace library, her private place to escape from her problems. But this time she wasn't eluding them. She stared mutely at the cover, taking in none of her surroundings.  
  
The question Valem had asked only just that morning echoed in her mind allowing her to think of nothing else. Recently she had been speculating whether his feelings toward her remained brotherly has they had been, or had they changed into something more? It seemed Valem did see her more than a talking companion, but what could she give? He knew that Saphri saved her every minute to be with Kataya. She highly doubted they were lifebonded as many of their friends teased; there was the simple fact that everything just seemed to right itself around her Herald friend and the Companion. All the same....  
  
Problems cleared up around Valem as well. Saphri never gave a second thought to the times when others Unaffiliates ragged on her for having a Herald Trainee as a best friend. She never felt self conscience living among Healers as long as Valem spared time to give her a smile.  
  
Someone placed a hand upon her shoulder that resulted in pulling Saphri out of her daze. Kataya sat down in the seat next to her friend at the table. She gave an encouraging smile which was accompained by a hug.  
  
"Are you alright?." she asked quietly.  
  
"How did you know I was here?" asked Saphri with surprise.  
  
Kataya shrugged her arms. "I just knew. Something happened this morning, otherwise you would still be bleaching bandages with the other Trainees. Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"It was nothing."  
  
The young girl picked up the unopened book from the table and looked at the title. "If it was 'nothing,' why aren't you reading your favorite book?"  
  
Saphri didn't answer. Instead, she kept her eyes on the table top.  
  
"Silence is not a good thing. You realize if you don't tell me what happened, I'll go up to Valem and demand an explination. Then I'll come back and torture your side of the story out of you. Lavien says he'll back me up when I have to explain to the Dean why you and Valem are in the critical injury wards." threatened Kataya with earnesty.  
  
"Valem asked me who I had to love me." The words were forced out of her mouth in a soft whisper. Her throat swelled as she fought back an onslaught of confused tears. "I told him we were busy, with exams and with your Whites."  
  
"Loverling, you can't put everything on hold for me." said the Trainee in an exaspherated tone. "I love you with all my heart and you know that. I will never leave you. I don't expect you to leave someone wonderful in the dirt because I need you. Other people need you to. Valem does."  
  
"I... I had to leave because... Oh, Kataya. I think I hurt him with my answer. I didn't mean to! He caught me off guard. We were just supposed to be washing bandages." cried Saphri hopelessly.  
  
Kataya let the Unaffiliate sob into her shoulder, rocking back and forth. "Shh. I know, it's alright. Valem understands what we mean to each other. He is not trying to intrude on our friendship. The last thing he'd ever do is keep me away from you."  
  
The afternoon bell chimed. The two girls pulled away and sat back in the spindly chairs.  
  
"We're going to be late for our classes." Saphri murmured.  
  
"Then we should be on our way, shouldn't we?"  
  
Both climbed to their feet and left through the large library doors. Afternoon sunlight poured through the windows, so sign of the previous night's storm clouds. Students clad in various uniforms jostled each other on the way to class, dropping books or passing notes.  
  
An odd sniffle caught Saphri's ear. She looked about her and over her shoulder before realizing that the person sniffling was none other than Kataya. Frowning, she asked, "Spring fever?"  
  
Spring fever was common among the students. The weeds that popped out of the ground right before the summer season was the cause of irritation of eyes and nose. As far as Saphri could remember, Kataya had never been allergic to the spring plants before.  
  
"Nothing I won't get over soon." Kataya told her, .  
  
It dawned on Saphri almost immediately, who stopped dead in her tracks and accused, "You got caught out in the rain storm on the way back to the Collegium! Because I kept you out until the bell!"  
  
"It's not your fault." she replyed, turning about to face her. "I groomed Lavien longer than I should have. I wasn't expecting it to storm like it did when it started to rain."  
  
"If your cold becomes any worse, you could catch pnemonia." Saphri exclaimed, her expression a serious one. Many of the city folk had to be brought up to the Healer's Collegium when pnemonia was diagonosed. Not all of them made it.  
  
"If you're so worried, I'll go to the Healer's later tonight and take something for it." Kataya said.  
  
She gave a cold laugh in response. "Like hell you will. You don't think I know you well enough to know that you would rather swallow live maggots than take syrups for your throat?"  
  
"I promise I will. Look, everyone is already at class." The girl waved her hands at the empty hallways around them. She sighed and walked off in the opposite direction. "Tomorrow then?"  
  
"You promise?" Saphri shouted after her.  
  
"YES!"  
  
She relented and called back, "Tomorrow then!"  
  
Five minutes later, Saphri slipped into her desk by the door, hoping not to draw the attention of the Master who taught the class. Her hope was in vain as her tardy arrival brought along the whispers of her classmates, most of whom were dress in pale blue.  
  
The teacher turned from writing on the board and looked down her nose at Saphri, who succeeded in turning a bright red for the second time that day. She managed to not look down at her notes, surveying the elderly man with a steady eye. His gray hair untidy as usual, looking as though he had taken a kitchen knife and sliced it off without a mirror. Thin-rimmed spectacles sat upon his nose, which twitched with annoyance.  
  
"Fenbrooke. You do realize this is your third tardy this month?" he inquired sternly.  
  
Sniggering echoed around her seat as she replied, "Yes, Master Pierun."  
  
"Hmm." He glanced down at his notes that sat in stacks up his table. "Then I will ask you to read chapters five through seven tonight and be prepared to give an oral presentation tomorrow. Consider it your discipline. Please refrain, next time, from long conversations with your young Herald friend." Master Periun returned to his board.  
  
A quiet but audible laugh came from the opposite side of the room. Saphri resisted the urge to throw her schoolbooks in the Unaffiliate's direction. Justice was redeemed when the master said in a loud voice, "And you may also have the priviledge of joined Fenbrooke in that assignment, Havenson."  
  
The boy also known as Fachin quickly shut his mouth and glared directly at Saphri. She pulled out her paper and ink to copy notes, ignoring his expression outwardly. On the inside it hurt. Unaccepted as she was for the long amounts of time she spent with Kataya and her room in the Healer's Collegium, Fachin and his comrades made life painful for her in any way they could. Most of the time they kept to rumors or loud insults when she was in ear shout, though there were occasions when they stole her notes or tripped her when passing by. Saphri had always been given advise to stay away from people such as him, the high born nobles who believed anyone of lesser blood to be below them.  
  
The times are changing, she thought. One day Fachin will turn around and find no one supporting his old fashioned thought. And then where will he be?  
  
-~-  
  
The candle light flickered as Saphri strained to read the pages of her physics book. After dish duty that evening she had hurried back to her room, partly to finish her assignment from Master Pierun, partly to avoid the presence of Valem. She turned the page, yawning with the effort to stay awake. There had been no time to begin reading after class, but as fast as a reader as Saphri was, she was only nearing the end of the fifth chapter. Her head drooped as she shut her eyes for a moment. Oh, how wonderful sleep sounded...  
  
Sharp knocks jerked the Unaffiliate out of her doze as her arm slipped off of her desk and she hit her elbow against her chair. The odd sensation spread through her arm as Saphri made her way over to her door. Whoever was calling was calling late and she was already dressed in a light pair of pants and a shirt to study.  
  
It was Valem, still dressed in his uniform and looking fairly uncomfortable. He glanced at Saphri with his dark blue eyes and asked quietly, "Can I come in?"  
  
She bit her lip and fumbled with the doorknob. "I'm studying for class. A discipline assignment."  
  
"You were late to class again?" She nodded, and he sighed. "Can it just be for a minute? I promise I won't take forever."  
  
"I... alright." Saphri took a step back and left Valem enter her room, which she was embarrased to realize looked worse than a pig sty. He didn't seem to notice as he took a spot on her bed. She sat back down in her desk chair.  
  
"Saphrimienelle..." he began, taking a deep breathe to calm his nerves. She noticed with some amusement that he was wringing his hands. "I want you to know that I'd never come between you and Kataya. The world would have no meaning for you without her, and the same for her."  
  
"Valem..."  
  
He held up a hand. "No, let me finish. Please. I never meant my question to catch you off guard. I only wanted to know that there was someone who loved you and would always be here for you other than Kataya. I realize you have exams soon, and that Kataya is working on her Whites and needs all the support she can get, but I am here to tell you I will wait until you are ready for me to be another part of your life. Not just as a friend."  
  
The talk that afternoon with Kataya had given something for Saphri to think about while washing dishes. She whispered, "I know. And I think I'd like you to be."  
  
The Healer Trainee's face lit up was surprise, then joy. "Are you sure?"  
  
She nodded, then smiled shyly. Valem strode across the room and gathered her into his arms, spinning her around. Saphri laughed, keeping a tight grip around his shoulders so she wouldn't fall. When he set her back down, he glanced at the book on her desk.  
  
"Physics?" he read.  
  
"Yes, I - " A yawn punctured her sentence. "I have to give an oral report on it tomorrow."  
  
"You're tired. Why don't you go to bed and do this tomorrow morning?" Valem asked her, concerned as he saw dark circles forming under her eyes. "Breakfast duty." she said simply.  
  
He picked Saphri back and this time settled her back into her bed. "You get some sleep. I'll take whatever chores you have tomorrow morning for you. But you owe me."  
  
"Yessir." yawned Saphri.  
  
Pulling up the covers over her small figure, he leaned over and kissed her upon the cheek. "Good night, my lady blue."  
  
She was already fast asleep. Grinning, Valem blew out the candle on her desk. He walked out, remembering to close the door lightly. 


	3. Chapter III

Pounding on her door resulted in Saphri falling from her bed to the floor. She groaned when she noticed there was no sun outside her window. It was still night. After much fumbling around, she was able to light a candle and answer the consistent knocking. The figure didn't allow her to see who he was, but picked her up and hugged her close to him. Then he held her at arm's length and stared.  
  
"By the gods, have you grown? No, of course you haven't. I only shrunk."  
  
Saphri punched her cousin playfully, for that is who he was. "Rynen! I didn't know you were coming back so soon, otherwise I would have met you down at the gates!"  
  
"I didn't want you to miss any sleep." he joked, a wicked twinkle in his eyes.  
  
She looked him over. He had been with her aunt and uncle, his parents, in Fenbrooke for the winter season and half of spring. Another two inches had been added to his height, at least. As always, he stood tall and lean with a good natured smiled plastered onto his face. Saphri smiled and gave him another hug, which he returned. Both had been very close during their childhood, since Saphril lived with her uncle and aunt. The mischief they caused when they were young had earned them the title of "The Terrible Two" in Fenbrooke.  
  
"How have you been? How is everyone back home? Would you like to come in?" she asked as an afterthought. Rynenilkum must have come straight out of the saddle to see her. He certainly looked that way, with dark circles under his eyes and a riding cloak still fastened about his neck.  
  
He shook his head. "No. My bed is calling me. I think I will find my way there. You don't mind do you?  
  
"Not at all."  
  
Rynen turned to leave but stopped before he went too far and walked back. "Oh, and one more thing."  
  
Saphri was puzzled. "What? Wait - Kataya."  
  
"Yes, your friend. The tall red-haired one. There was some commotion in one of the ill wards when I came down. She was there. I thought you would like to know."  
  
Rynen only stared as his cousin kissed his cheek lightly and ran off with a vague, "Thank you; sleep well."  
  
-~-  
  
There was still a ruckus when Saphri arrived near the illness wards in the Healer's Collegium. A Healer stood outside the door speaking to a young Trainee dressed in pale green. The Trainee ran off after a few words, most likely to fetch some errand for the Healer. From inside the room came shouting and Saphri could distinctly recognize Kataya's own hoarse voice struggling to be heard over the noise.  
  
The Healer stepped up and looked at Saphri's attire, which consisted of her sleep wear. He only shook his head. "Get back to bed, Unaffiliate. She is going to be fine."  
  
At that moment the door opened and a Herald that she knew none too well came out. Saphri took a step backward from the Dean of the Herald's Collegium. Herald Catzen was known for her sharp wits, sharp sword, and sharp tongue.  
  
"Healer Herut. The Trainee is all yours. May I recommend you make the potions as bitter as possible so she will think twice about refusing syrups at the first sign of a cold." She lifted an eyebrow at the sight of the sleep-tossled Unaffiliate, her golden eyes softening. "I should haveI expected you to show up. You may go in, but only for a short time. I want Kataya back on her feet as soon as possible. Healer, can I have a word?"  
  
Saphri nodded and passed the two adults into the room. It was well lit with a fire going. Kataya was tucked in among many blankets looking as miserable as a child who couldn't play because it was raining outdoors. The Herald Trainee pulled the covers over her head at the sight of her friend.  
  
"Not you, too. Being dressed down by Catzen was horrible enough." groaned Kataya. Her normally loud voice was cracked with pain and exhaustion.  
  
She pulled up a three-legged stool, setting it down beside the bed and sitting in it. Her fingers ran over the wool blanket before she whispered, "You promised."  
  
Silence. Kataya didn't meet her eyes and both knew. They sat in quiet, the torch on the wall flickering back and forth. Catzen and Healer Herut had left, because no conversation could be heard from the hallway. The Healer Trainee came in with syrups and a glass of water before leaving to attend to other duties. And the girls sat on.  
  
"I'm sorry." Tears of sorrow and pain crept down the Herald Trainee's face and dripped off her chin. She was too tired to wipe them away herself, so Saphri dried the tears with the corner of the blanket.  
  
"I forgive you. But you realize that pnemonia isn't going to be pleasant? You are lucky someone snitched on your sniffles. It will only last a few days. You will learn for next time."  
  
Kataya sighed bitterly. "I guess I will."  
  
-~-  
  
Catzen lead the Healer to her Dean's Office in the Herald's Collegium. She motioned for him to make himself comfortable then seated herself behind her desk. Paper fluttered around and she scooped them out of the way and into a drawer.  
  
"Healer Herut, I know you expect me to ask you about Kataya and her condition, but that is not the reason I brought you here." she said frankly, watching the expression of the man with satisfaction. Slight alarm, and the quickly recovered calm, proved her assumption correct. "No. I know that the Unaffiliate Saphri dorms in the Healer's Colleguim with special permission from the Dean. She oftens eats with the Trainees on our side of the collegia with Kataya. I don't know much about her, but something has just peaked my interest in her. If it is no trouble, can you tell me about her?"  
  
The healer contimplated for a moment. It was rare for Heralds to show curiousity in a Blue, especially the Dean. But information was not with-held from Heralds unless otherwise known, and there seemed to be no harm in tell her.  
  
He opened his hands to indicated that he had no idea where to start. "I believe Saphrimienelle lived in Fenbrooke with her uncle and aunt. It is near the Rethwellan border, explaining the long names. Her cousin, Rynenilkum, came to study Healing. He is here now. She followed after deciding she would take the life of an Artificer. We gave her a room here, because she has a great knowledge of herbs and is hard working."  
  
"A knowledge of herbs?" inquired the Dean.  
  
"The family has owned a apothecary for decades. Herb lore is passed down through the generations. They have given us many good Healers over the years." Herut explained.  
  
Catzen nodding, noting this in her memory. "Go on. How does she know Kataya?"  
  
"I believe Kataya is also from Fenbrooke, and they knew each other by name there. When Saphri came to Haven, they met during a festival. The friendship went from there. You may have noticed that they are unusually close."  
  
There was a slight tone of question in his last statement that made the Herald smile broadly. "You are wondering whether they are lifebonded? No. The teachers and I have tried many times to read them while they are together. There is no such bond as that, but still..."  
  
The Healer shifted foward in his seat. His eyebrows were nearly touching the top of his forehead. It made a comical sight. "You mean, there is a bond between those girls? Close to, perhaps, the bond between a Companion and his Herald?"  
  
Catzen snorted. "The bond between them comes no where close! But yes, there is a bond. I noticed it tonight, when Saphri appeared at the wards though she should have been in bed. It could be useful in the future; it would be more useful if Saphri was Chosen, but it is the Companion's Choice, not the Dean's."  
  
"I take it for granted that you wish this to remain unknown." Herut said dryly.  
  
"Yes. Neither girl realizes what keeps them so close, and the Collegium has decided to let them discover it on their own. We will be grateful for your silence in this matter. And we thank you for the information you provide us." the Herald told him, her eyes serious yet warm.  
  
Herut was able to read between the words of the Herald and nodded. He had been subtley requested to keep on eye on Saphri without arousing suspicion and to report any oddities to the Dean herself. A task he would take with pleasure.  
  
  
  
((Author Note : Sorry for two things! First, for the length of time it took me to write this and post it. Second, for it being so short. I promise better in the future.)) 


	4. Chapter IV

The wind blew through her hair, whipping the long dark strands away from Saphri's face. Lavien carried her over the length of the Companion's Field at a full gallop. His silver hooves pounded against the earth. Saphril clung on tightly to the reigns, smiling as brightly as the sun that hung in the afternoon sky. The Companion slowed down to a trot and whinnied.  
  
: Thank you for offering to ride me while Kataya is recovering in the infirmary. Will she be back soon? : came the voice in her head. It was Lavien; he had spoken to her on the day that Kataya had asked Saphri to visit him for her. His voice was deep and warm, filling her heart with a contentment she had only felt being about the Herald Trainee.  
  
"It was as much a pleasure for me as it was for you. Healer Herut left me a note thing morning. Most likely Kataya will be freed today or tomorrow. She is happy beyond words. It was a week of hell for her." Saphri said, dropping the reigns as Lavien took them back to the stables. "Can I ask you a question? I mean, you wouldn't mind?"  
  
: You can ask. I do not promise to answer. :  
  
She smiled, for the Companion sounded very much like her uncle of whom she was very fond. "Lavien... why did you choose to speak with me? Companions are known for speaking only to their Chosen and other Companions. It is rare for them to contact other Heralds. I am an Unaffiliate."  
  
: Ah. There are many reasons for that. All the answers I can give you would make no sense, though you shall know in time. Let me say for now that I have taking a liking of you. Kataya certainly does. :  
  
The Unaffiliate unmounted and took off the Companion's saddle and put it properly back onto the rack where she had found it earlier. It took a few minutes for her to locate the brush. She brushed his coat and mane with a gentle hand. He closed his blue eyes in content.  
  
: You have no idea how wonderful that feels. If there was one things the Companion's wish they had, it's hands. :  
  
Saphri nodded mutely, keeping the brush moving. The stables were relatively quiet though there were others there. It was soon shattered with a sneer.  
  
"What's a BLUE doing here? I never thought they had the stomach for being in Herald company." It was a boy's voice, relatively young; most likely he was newly Chosen.  
  
Her back stiffened, but she didn't look up to see the speaker. She was the common target of remarks like that among Fachin and his group of high born Unaffiliates. Unfortunately, it hurt like a dull ache. Tears burned at the corners of her eyes, but Saphri blinked them back.  
  
: Do not mind him. There are others here who know of your kind of heart and enjoy your presence. Be troubled not by the rash comments of people you do not know. : It sounded like something Kataya would say, but in Lavien's mind voice.  
  
"Be quiet, Olfo, and do not speak of things you no nothing of. That girl is Saphri, and she is well liked enough among Heralds. Especially Kataya. Do not speak ill of her unless you enjoy being challenged in the practice field later." said an older Trainee. His voice was familiar; it belonged to newly made Herald Ehrik, a young man who often spared a smile when he passes Saphri in the halls. His support lifted her spirits.  
  
Silence reigned in thes stables once more. After making sure Lavien's water was full and clean, Saphri said goodbye and left to clean up before classes resumed in the afternoon. A quick shower left her refreshed and soothed the aching muscles she had acquired from being saddle sore.  
  
She had note been late to her physics class since the episode in which she and Fachin had been given the extra oral assignment. As Saphri walked in, she set her assignment papers atop the pile students were placing on the master's desk and took an empty seat in the front row. After an hour of taking notes, the dismisal bell rang and her peers rose, gathering their books and heading out of the doors.  
  
"Miss Fenbrooke, may I ask you to spare me a minute?" called Master Pierun as the young girl began to gather her things. "I need to speak with you."  
  
Walking slowly, Saphri stopped infront of his desk and waited nervously as students passed her by.  
  
Master Pierun took the spectacles off of his nose and sighed. "This is concerning the marks you've been recieving in your other classes. Particularly arithmatic."  
  
The Unaffiliate dropped her head and watched her feet. Her troubles in arithmatic had been adding up recently, for she had many difficulties with the rules given in the subject of calculus. In a tiny, ashamed voice she said, " I've been doing my best to work on my math."  
  
"You aren't the first to have problems with calculus, my dear. But your master has informed me that you seem to have a dislike for the subject also." he prodded gently.  
  
"I..." Saphri's voice trailed off and she sighed, letting some of the frustration she had with arithmatic trickle into her voice. "I don't see a reason for it, Master Pierun! The reason being that I am given rules and expected to find an answer for something that has no purpose. There are no theories, no formulas, just proofs and rules! I do not do them to find the appropriate measurements to build a sturdy bridge. It does not design buildings or answer the questions of space and stars. Arithmatic seems useless, sir."  
  
A dim smile crept into the master's face, shocking the girl, for she had never seen this stern man do something as normal as smiling. He sat down in his chair and looked up at his student. "Young Saphri, that is what makes you a future Artificer. You require for there to be reason and logic in everything that you do. Let me inform you that what I teach in this class is the same as arithmatic, but with the aspects of daily life thrown in to understand what it is used for. Do not let lack of purpose cloud your resolve. If you still have troubles, do not hesitate to ask me. I had an arguement with arithmatic when I was your age."  
  
She grinned brightly, clutching her bag closer to her. Someone understood how she felt about her schooling, and who would have thought it would be a man that many considered a stone statue! "Thank you, Master Pierun."  
  
"My pleasure. You have shown good work in my class. I am proud to say you have the makings of a true Blue."  
  
Though she could not be certain, Saphri swore to herself that the Artificer Master had just winked at her. Excusing herself, she left the classroom with her heart lighter than it had been in many weeks. To think that one of the most highly esteemed Masters in the Collegia believed Saphri to have what skills were required to become an Artificer.  
  
As she turned to corner to go back up to her room, a leg appeared out of thin air over which she tripped, sprawling head first onto the ground, her bag splitting and the books flying across the hallway.  
  
Someone sneered unpleasently at her demise. "What's the matter, Fenbrooke? You didn't get a good enough look at marble in earth science today?"  
  
It was Fachin and his friends. They walked out of a room and gathered around her in a circle, glee glittering in their eyes. Ignoring them Saphri dusted herself off and tried to pick up her things. As she reached for her physics journal, Fachin planted his foot on the cover, leaning down to look in her in the face.  
  
"Move Fachin." Saphri said half-heartedly, failing to tug the book out from under his weight. "We have class, and I need this book."  
  
"No. I don't really feel like it. It is so delightful to watch you flounder around on the ground where you belong." said the young man, kicking the book out of her reach. She moved to grab it, but Fachin grabbed her roughly under the shoulder and pulled her to her feet. "Why don't you horse-lovers go back where you came from?"  
  
Angry and in pain from the pressure he was administering to her arm, Saphri grabbed his wrist and dung in with her nails. He cursed and grabbed her neck instead, cutting off her air tube. She choked, tried to kick him, and missed.  
  
"Let go of her!" shouted a voice from behind Fachin's cronies, and Kataya elbowed her way to the Unaffiliate's side.  
  
The noble Blue smiled. "As you say..." Throwing Saphri back, Fachin aimed a kick at Kataya. It left an opening spot for Saphri to grab him from behind. He fell heavily on his back, but not before another boy was able to retaliate by punching her in the eye. Kataya caught her friend as her eyesight blacked out.  
  
Fachin picked himself up and spat at the two girls. "Watch your back, filth. Because I'll be watching it, too." The other blues left, their taste for a fight gone.  
  
~*~  
  
"The cook sent up a slice of cold meat and some tea." Valem said, setting a tray upon the table next to Saphri's bed. "I brought some pain dulling herbs as well."  
  
Kataya picked up the piece of meat and laid it gently on Saphri's eye, which was a glorious coloring of blue and black. The Unaffiliate winced, but held it in place with her hand. Stirring his herbs into the tea and adding some sugar to help with the bitter taste, Valem handed the mug to his friend, who murmured thanks.  
  
"And you told me not to get into scraps." Kataya scolded, her hands on her hips. "What put Fachin into the mood to bruise you up again? You need to stay away from him and any of the Blues he hangs around."  
  
Valem sat down on the bed next to Saphri and slid his around about her waist. She leaned thankfully against his strong body, letting him hold her. From her good eyes, she looked at her friend. "Do you really expect me to know? As far as I can tell, his only motive is that he likes to be a bully. And I know I need to keep away from them. It's not like I can escape them all the time."  
  
"I know. It's just... I worry about you. I'm going to get my Whites and go on curcuit for a year or more. Who is going to take care of you? Other than Valem." Kataya added as the Healer Trainee glared at here. "He is certainly not going to be able to pull you out from under a pile of Blues. The only thing he can do it heal your hurts."  
  
"Which I'll do. But Kataya is all too right, Saphri. You need to learn to fight. Or atleast learn enough self-defense that you can get yourself out of trouble and to a safe place." He gave her a gentle squeeze and ran his fingers through her brown hair.  
  
Taking the side of the bed that was empty, Kataya occupied her friend's other side. "I can talk to Weaponsmaster Dern..."  
  
"That's all I need: to get more bruieses from someone else." groaned Saphri.  
  
"Better bruises than a fatal injury in the future." The Herald Trainee got up to her feet and walked to the door with nod to Valem. "I'll talk to him now, since practice is starting in a mark. Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid."  
  
The door shut behind her and Saphri sighed. Valem laughed and put his other arm around her, holding her close to his chest. "We're doing this because we both love you too much to see you hurt."  
  
She pulled away and looked up into his blue eyes. "Oh, really? Do you promise that every bruise I collect from that relentless Weaponsmaster, you'll take responsibility for?"  
  
"I'll do more than that." he said, leaning forward and bringing his face closer to hers. Valem took the meat from her eye, setting it on the tray. Their lips met with a small spark of heat. He drew away and whispered in her ear. "I will never let you hurt."  
  
"I don't intend for that ever to happen." she said back, curling into the nitch of his arms.  
  
They held each other, content and happy with their company until the bell rang, calling them down for the evening meal. 


End file.
